User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Win'Gul, the Otherworldly
Champion Win'Gul, the Otherworldly is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. Gameplay Win'Gul is a mage who controls the lane and deals huge damage during his passive's power spikes. He has one advantage over other mid-lane champions, and that's his resource. Instead of Mana, he uses Essence. (Before making comments, read the manual.) The interest of Win'Gul is his twist on control. Win'Gul is more about controlling space and timing than actually inflicting crowd control on his enemies. Win'Gul relies on the looming threat of Dark Prophecy and Hollow Leash to keep opponents on their toes. Abilities Every seconds, Win'Gul readies Voidmaker. While Voidmaker is ready, if Win'Gul stays second within 525 range of an enemy champion, they are dealt magic damage equal to and Win'Gul gains 1 Essence. |description2= When Win'Gul has 10 Essence and hits an enemy unit with an ability, he transforms into his Void Dragon form, during which his abilities all cost 1 Essence and he cannot gain Essence through normal means, but they have added effects. After spending 10 seconds in Void Dragon form, Win'Gul loses all his Essence and reverts to his normal form. The timer is increased by 1 second every time Win'Gul damages an enemy champion with an ability or basic attack (This can only be applied once per ability cast.). }} | |additional =* can trigger . }} }} Win'Gul fires a chain that latches onto target enemy champion, dealing magic damage and tethering them to Win'Gul for 3 seconds. If the tether remains to the end of its duration, the target is for 1 second. If the enemy walks 1000 units or more away from Win'Gul or Win'Gul is prevented from casting spells , the tether breaks. |description2= }} The tether is no longer broken if Win'Gul is prevented from casting spells, and deals magic damage upon stunning the opponent. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 700 }} | }} Throws a ball of darkness to target area. The prophecy remains on the field for 6 seconds. Any spell cast by an enemy champion inside a radius of 175 of a prophecy causes it to fire a bolt towards the caster second later, dealing magic damage and applying a that decays over 2 seconds. |description3= }} The prophecies blow up instead of just firing a bolt, dealing magic damage to all enemies within its area of effect, and the does not decay. |leveling2= |customlabel = Recharge time |custominfo = |static = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = |range = 675 }} | and do not destroy prophecies, but stop their trajectory. }} }} Win'Gul summons a gate to the Void, dealing magic damage in an area of 125 over 3 seconds. Every second, the radius is increased by 25, doubled to 50 after 3 seconds. |description2= }} When World Eater kills an enemy unit, its duration is prolonged by 1 second, doubled for epic monsters and champions. World Eater cannot increase its own duration beyond 6 seconds. |leveling = magic damage}} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} | }} Win'Gul channels for second and compresses the space around himself, dealing magic damage and nearby enemy units towards himself and creating a distorted area that stays around him for 12 seconds. Enemy champions who hit the edge are blinked to the center of the area and stunned for second. |description2= Win'Gul can recast Dimensional Weaver once to fix the area's center point at his location. |leveling = |cooldown = 180 |cost = |costtype = |range = 600 }} | }} Lore Born in Noxus over 6500 years ago, Wenceslas Morgenstern was a powerful magician and nobleman. With his power, so did his lust for control. The Noxian High Command of the time soon saw a trail of corpses trailing from his post to the spot under the Grand General. He revealed himself as the cause of all these murders publicly, and demanded to be given the rank of Grand General, with or without a fight. He was met with resistance that he soon did away with. While he was the Grand General, his reign was short: half of Noxus wanted his head and soon enough, he dragged himself to warring with Demacia. To all of Noxus, that was the opportunity to keep him down. However, after the Demacian defeat, he also defeated the entirety of his forces, though by the time he was back to his throne, he could no longer hide the energies he had tapped in: the Void had changed his appearance, given him wings and eyes all over his skin. His name was now Win'Gul. But Noxus would not be ruled by anything like it. While the internal battle within the nation spanned four days, Win'Gul was sealed away in the Void, through the gate he himself had opened. The basement remained sealed for centuries to come, while Win'Gul, in the Void, grew exponentially more powerful, by fusing his spiritual essence with the Void. It took ages for the gate to break, and when he emerged, Win'Gul only saw fighting. Decimating whatever he passed by, he left the city and prepared: to start his reign of terror, he has to look untouchable. : Changed entirely. *** Hollow Leash: **** No longer can grasp a Dark Prophecy. **** effect changed to extra magic damage upon stunning, and the tether is no longer broken by crowd control that prevents Win'Gul from casting. *** Dark Prophecy: **** Now uses a stock system. **** Changed effect to dealing magic damage and applying a decaying slow in reaction to the first enemy spell cast nearby. **** effect changed to dealing AoE damage and applying a non-decaying slow. *** World Eater: **** Cast range increased from 400 to 700. **** Area of effect gradually increases. Starts at 125 down from 200. **** effect changed from gaining ability power to extending the duration. *** The Universe and Convergence removed, replaced by Dimensional Weaver, a mobile "battle arena"-type spell (seriously, I'm starting to have enough of bland battle arenas). * 11/04/2016 ** Ultimate Power: *** : Added effect: Win'Gul's own ability casts do not generate Essence. *** : Removed ability power increase. ** Hollow Leash cooldown increased to from . ** Dark Prophecy *** Cooldown changed to 8 at all ranks from . *** Removed doubled damage on the unit that prophecies latch onto. ** World Eater *** Deals its damage over 3 seconds, up from second. *** Removed: doubled radius for Dark Prophecies that explode within World Eater's AoE. * 10/04/2016 ** Ultimate Power *** effects increased. **** Hollow Leash: The tether duration stays at 3 seconds if used on a prophecy, and the tether latches onto his basic attack target. **** Dark Prophecy: Explosion radius doubled. **** World Eater: Champions killed by it grant 2 ability power instead of one. **** Convergence: Lasers that hit the same target deal 30% damage instead of 20%. ** The Universe no longer blocks his basic abilities. * 09/04/2016 ** Added a time limit on , at 10 seconds, adding one second for each ability or basic attack Win'Gul damages an enemy champion with. * 08/04/2016 ** Released. ** Edit 1: *** Renamed Chain of the Void to Hollow Leash. *** Added icons! OMG the Shark added icons!!! ** Edit 2: *** Health regen reduced to 6 (+0.85) from 9 (+0.9). * 20/03/2016 ** Design started.}} Category:Custom champions